1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a scale with a stop rim for a collecting table of a harvester head of a small fruits. It also concerns the harvester heads making use of same, in particular the harvester heads of a seamless pass-through table.
More particularly, it applies to harvesting machines of small fruit not laden with juice and sugar, such as olives, hazelnuts, nuts, almonds produced by trees or bushes grown in rows.
This interesting application is however not limiting, as the invention may also be used for the harvesting of other small fruit produced by trees, bushes or hedges grown in rows, such as grapes, currants, gooseberries, blueberries cranberries, plums, the cherry-like fruit of coffee shrubs.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Advantageously, the invention is applicable to harvesting heads of the type that include a straddling frame in the shape of a gantry, this straddling frame supporting in particular, on the one hand, a shaking system constituted by two fruit-picking assemblies mounted opposite each other and separated by a space or vertical passage-way, and, on the other hand, by a receiving and conveying system, to receive the detached fruit from the shaken trees and to direct them to a large volume collecting container, for example consisting of a bucket installed on each side and in the high portion of the frame of the machine equipped with the harvesting head, or of the bucket of a vehicle being driven alongside said machine. The receiving and conveying system of the picked fruit comprises two assemblies mounted symmetrically on either side of the vertical median of the harvester head.
At the present time one applies primarily two methods of implementation of the receiving and conveying system for the fruit picked by the harvester heads of this kind.
According to one of these methods of implementation, this system is constituted by two receiving and conveying assemblies placed on either side of the median vertical plane of the harvester head. Each of these assemblies is made in the form of a noria consisting of a succession of buckets and so configured as to constitute not only a collection plane during its lower horizontal travel but also a conveyor suitable for transporting the picked fruit towards the receiving device of the harvest.
According to this method of implementation, the norias of receiving buckets are driven at a speed that is identical to that of the forward speed of the harvesting machine, so that said receiving buckets, during their lower travel, have a forward speed of zero relative to the trunk or base of the fruit-bearing shrubs they are in contact with.
Although this technical solution provides good tightness while passing the stakes and shrub bases, it presents nevertheless several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage derives from the fact that the receiving buckets most necessarily advance at a speed equal to that of the forward speed of the machine, because otherwise these buckets would quickly lose their usefulness due to the shock resulting from their contact with the base of the shrubs. Under these conditions, in case of heavy production, i.e., when the harvest is abundant, the limited capacity of the buckets makes it impossible to receive and transport the excessive volume of harvested berries.
Another disadvantage is the high cost of this system.
Furthermore the buckets are relatively fragile, so that they are liable to deteriorate, for example due to faulty synchronization between the forward speed of the machine and the forward speed of said buckets or in case of slipping of said machine, for example on sodden ground.
According to a second technical solution, the receiving and transporting system of picked fruit comprises two parallel and adjoining assemblies mounted in the low part of the straddling frame, on either side of the median vertical plane of the harvester head.
At present this system comprises, on the one hand, a collecting plane or articulated pass-through table constituted by overlapping, tilted and pivoting plates or scales, and, on the other hand, two devices for transferring the raw picked harvest dumped by the articulated table, on either side of the latter.
The articulated table for receiving the fruit picked from the bushes is formed by two sub-assemblies, each consisting of a number of pivoting scales positioned one behind the other, partially covering each other, with an orientation opposite to the forward direction of the harvester head, when in operation. According to this arrangement, the inside edge of the row of scales of one of the sub-assemblies of the articulated pass-through table, covers the internal edge of the row of scales of the other sub-assembly.
These scales are constituted by plates made of an appropriate plastic material such as polyester amide or polyethylene or any other plastic material having the necessary rigidity. They have an elongated shape and include a fastening or proximal end so they can be mounted with a pivoting range on a longitudinal horizontal support that is integral with the chassis of the harvesting head, and a free or distal end; they often present a general configuration that is approximately trapezoidal and a width that increases in the direction of their free distal end.
Harvester head using such collecting scales are well known by the expert; they can be found nowadays on the vast majority of grape picking machines with them and, just recently on some harvesting machines of other small fruit produced by small sized trees, such as olives.
The working principle of this harvester head is to detach the fruit of shrubs or trees grown in rows by straddling and shaking them. The machine advances in the row, the shrubs or trees straddled by it pass into the harvesting tunnel of the harvester head and are shaken by the bearing device. A portion of the fruit picked from the trees or bushes is projected against lateral canvas tarpaulins located on both sides of the beating device and parallel to the traveling direction of the machine. These lateral tarpaulins serve to absorb the impact of the fruit so it does not get damaged and they also serve to prevent the fruit from being ejected out of the machine, on its sides. The other portion of the fruit picked from the tree, as well as the portion of fruit projected against the canvas tarpaulins, fell on the rigid scales or into the conveyors, either directly or by bouncing on the tree or bush branches. The scales on the left are slightly shingled following the traveling direction of the machine and they are tilted so as to direct the fruit towards the left conveyor. The scales on the right are slightly shingled following the traveling direction of the machine and they are tilted so as to direct the fruit towards the right conveyor. The conveyors then move the picked fruit to a collection recipient. All the left scales and all the right scales are slightly shingled in the center of the harvester head to reduce as much as possible the spaces through which the fruit could escape. The scales of each subassembly are fastened, through the intermediary of their external end and by means of an elastic articulation, generally of the “Silentbloc”© type, on a fixed ramp integral with the chassis of the harvester head. When a vinestock or a tree trunk is passed it pushes on the scales which retract because of the “Silentbloc”©. In this way the shape of the trunk can be followed as much as possible to reduce the size of the spaces through which a certain quantity of fruit could escape.
This system of receiving table consisting of retractable scales is well suitable for harvesting grapes, but it presents several disadvantages for the harvesting of other small fruit such as olives, hazelnuts, nuts, almonds, these disadvantages resulting from the structure of the collection plates or scales which presently equip the reception planes or tables of the harvesting heads.
A first disadvantage derives from the diameter of the tree trunks which are generally larger than the trunks of vinestock. As a consequence the scales are spread apart further as they pass the tree trunks and thereby increase the empty spaces through which the fruits can escape.
A second disadvantage comes from the length of the friction surfaces of the scales on the tree trunks and the necessary stillness of the “Silentblocs”© which allow said scales to retract as they pass a trunk. The effort that is required for retracting a scale is exponential to its displacement. Therefore, the greater the diameter of the tree trunk, the more effort needs to be supplied by the trunk to displace the scales. The scales have thus a tendency to chafe the trunks of large trees, in particular the trunks of olive trees which are more delicate than the trunks of vinestocks.
A third disadvantage comes from the feet that olives, hazelnuts, nuts, almonds etc. are not sweet and sticky fruits like grapes. They behave more like small balls which bounce and roll along on any surface. Therefore, the empty spaces made between two rows of scales to leave some functional play for shingling, those due to shingling of the left and right scale assemblies and those created by passing tree trunks represent as many possibilities for the loss of fruits escaping from the harvester head.
It has been proposed (DE 2 036 899, GB 2 007 074), to avoid damaging the plant trunks or to prevent the berries etc. from rolling out of the scales, to equip the edge of the distal part of the scales with a rim intended to form a blunted border which does not injure the plants, and to bar the ejection of the harvested berries. Such a rim has also been provided in the document FR-2-157,824 to recover the juice dropping from the receiving scales at the same time as the bunches and the seeds of grapes picked from the vinestocks by the harvesting machine.
If the provision of a rigid rim as a border of the distal part of the scale does indeed allow the recovery of a certain amount of grape juice, it would not make it possible, in a potential application for the harvesting of olives which is not mentioned in the afore-mentioned documents, to solve the problems resulting from the first and third aforementioned disadvantages, nor would it provide a very satisfactory resolution for the problem caused by the second of these disadvantages.
The particular objective of the present invention is to resolve the problems caused by the aforementioned disadvantages.